


Ice Storm

by DevilLittlePrincess



Series: Megatron's Family [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Mech Preg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilLittlePrincess/pseuds/DevilLittlePrincess
Summary: A storm threatening Nemesis and it's crew when one of it's engines stops running. And a certain seeker decides that it is a good time to go into labor.





	Ice Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my friend 2112prime to help with my english problem and be my beta reader.

In the depths of the ocean, the Decepticon ship slowly freezed under the cold temperatures, the windows, covered with a thin layer of ice, fogging the vision for the vast storm there was happening in the surface. 

This shouldn't be a problem, until the water pressure was so strong, that shattered one the windows of the Nemesis. The pressure of the water invading the ship was high enough to shatter others close by windows on the sector. Luckily the sector was locked by the ship automatic protocols of emergency. But that damaged the ship energy level and now we are dangerously low, the protocol deactivated the Nemesis and put everything on the emergency mode, meaning that the ship was under a heavy lockdown.

The mechanics were send to try to repair and restore the cracked windows and power generator. But if the pressure keeps going up, it will invade other locals on the Nemesis and crack or maybe even shatter other windows.

'Unstable, but under control' was a way to put it. As long if there is no panic on the Nemesis, there shouldn't be other problems. Everyone just needed to maintain calm and the situation would be solved.

"How much time until the sector be cleared Soundwave?"

"There is no definitive answer my lord. The ice storm is putting more and more pressure on the ship left side, where the waves are hitting in, meaning that there could be more cracks due to it's pressure." Soundwave answer was short and direct.

Relieved by my TIC words i felt more secure about.  
"As long as the situation is controlled the Nemesis should be fine i presume."  
Then i heard a voice that i know very well, being the voice of Starscream trinemate, Thundercracker.

"Sir, there is some complications with Starscream..."  
He said like he was trying to maintain composure infront of me.

"Be brief Thundercracker. We have bigger problems here."

"Sir i-"  
He tried to say, but this time came in a very agitated Skywarp to interrupt us, screaming as high as he can, capturing the attention of all in the bridge.

"STARSCREAM IS IN LABOR!"  
Screaming so loud that i almost didn't catch what he wanted to say.

"What he means is that Starscream went in labor, but he says that everything is okay and you shouldn't have to w...." I didn't stay to hear the rest, as i leave immediately, starting to walk where my mate would be.

I thought that the seeker was at least a few cycles away from labor. Didn't even needed to be close to our room to hear the bloody screams of pain.  
I look at Starscream, he looked worn out, was if this was going for a while by now.  
I crouched by his side and held his hand close to my face placing a kiss in it.

"Why didn't you tell me through our bond my Dear?" I was worried about the way he looked.

He held my hand as if his life depends on it.  
"You had more important thing to do. And i assumed that was another false contraction. It wasn't..."  
Gripping my hand stronger as a scream escaped his lips.  
"I'm sorry!"

Seeing him in pain and there was nothing i can do it, i felt so hopeless, having my mate in such pain, and nothing could be done.  
"Don't you worry! Hook is here to help you, you will be fine."

"I will do my best Lord Megatron. But i will warn you, that now might not be the best circumstance to be giving birth right now. But i will give my best."  
The medic responded with uncertain in his voice about the results.

As the words stopped coming from his mouth, the power went down and immediately i got a comm link from Soundwave.

"Reporting status: the water invaded one of the power stations on the left side. It have immediately shut itself down. And sir, more bad news, the emergency power won't last long. If things get worse. Nemesis will be evacuated."

"This ship lasted millions of years in war, one single storm won't take it down!! Make sure of it."

"As you wish." He said before the comm link was cut.

Placing my attetion on Starscream again only to notice his breath had gone very silent. I shake him a little but clearly his strength was being sucked out of him by each second that pass. 

"He's ready to come. Starscream need to push harder." Hook stated to my relief.

I place Starscream in my chasis hugging him.  
"C'mon i know you can do it. You the bravest seeker and flier that i know and our child need you! I need you! Push it harder please!" I beg him as he screams and push and push. Gripping my hand in a killing hold. I can feel my hand bend slightly.  
"Keep going. You're doing amazing."

"I can see the head already. Keep pushing."

"Soon our child will be here. You brought our child into this world Starscream. You made me a heir. You made me happy."  
I encourage him with my words, clearly having a strong effect on him.

He pushed and pushed until there was no strength left in him and he still pushed. Until a cry broke into the now silent room. And just was the little thing started to cry. The lights blew up in a bright light, and silence fell in the room. For once, no screams, no storm, no nothing, just a young cry.

I received a comm from Soundwave, reporting in in the status.  
"We blocked the windows with success. Nothing to worry here. The left motor will soon be ready to repair as soon as the water is dried."

"Thank you for the good news Soundwave. I'm out for today."

"Yes my sir, i will no be interrupting you anymore. And sir, congrats for the child."

"Thank you. I guess all the ship heard him."

"The answer is probably yes. Soundwave out."

I looked at the little thing in Hook arms, couldn't shake the feeling that now i'm a father, a creator. I was in a shocked state. Hook left the room with our child, leaving me and Starscream alone.

I was about to talk with Starscream. But before i could, he succumbed to sleep. He looked so worn out. I gently patted his helmet as Hook brings the little one that was apparently a "he", wrapped in sheets with only his little head poking out.

"Hey, wake up. You need to see your child..." I tried to wake Starscream slowly, even if i didn't want to, he was tired, but we needed to name our future heir. Your child. Your son.

Slowly opening his optics, a faint smile appeared on his face. I place our son in his arms and kiss the top of his helmet.

"Thank you for my biggest gift." I say. I can't wipe the smile of my face.

"Thank you for giving me the chance of being the one that gifted him." He smiles gently.

"There is no one else that could do the job more wonderfully than you my Dear. Now all we need i a name, a strong and powerful name"

"Aren't you supposed to name the first born?" He says with a subtle sarcasm.

"First born? I didn't think that you would want another one."

"That is a talk for the future."

"Then... I guess i can name him after the thing that almost put us all in danger today..."

"And what it is?"

"Icestorm. How do it sounds?"

"I like it." He hugs our child closer and kisses me. I stay there hugging him, no words were needed to say how happy i was with my family.

If someone said to me. That one day, i would sparked a little life in to the world, with Starscream none the less. I would kill him. Me! Mighty Megatron with my treacherous second in command nonetheless. But here we are, with a child in our arms, hugging each other and closer as ever. It's something that i didn't know i needed until i got it. I'm more happy than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you like it or find something out of place, say it to me.
> 
> You can always leave a comment if you like it.


End file.
